free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Yell for the Future
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fbf9b3 |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = YES!! Samezuka Suiei-bu |next = Kimi no Mizu ga Waraukara |current track = Yell for the Future }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Kenji Nojima Satoshi Hino |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Makoto Watanabe |arrangement = Makoto Watanabe |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 26, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Yell for the Future is the second track of the CD Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories. It is performed by Natsuya Kirishima's and Nao Serizawa's seiyū, Kenji Nojima and Satoshi Hino. The song was released on December 26, 2018. Characters *Natsuya Kirishima (CV. Kenji Nojima) *Nao Serizawa (CV. Satoshi Hino) Lyrics Kanji = Get together in the pool　仲間がいる場所へ We can meet　いつだって 遠くなる夏の先で　俺たちは夢の続きを 少しずつカタチを変えて　自分のコースで今も泳いでる Feeling each other あの日々を分けあった絆があれば You give me energy たとえ世界のどこにいても 感じあえるから 会いたいね　うれしいニュースもあるし 聞きたいよ　電話じゃわからなかったこと 悔し涙も見せればいいさ　頑張ってる存在が 最高のエール Get together in the pool　仲間がいる場所へ We can meet　いつだって　Oh, That’s right Let’s Get together in the pool　素顔になる場所で We can meet　いつだって 負けないさ知ってるんだ　俺たちは夢があるから 立ち上がる自分の誇りで　次のステージへそうさ何度だって Believing each other 真っ直ぐな道なんて無いかもしれない You take me higher だけどおまえなら諦めない 勇気をくれるよ 会いたいな　特別ニュースはなくても 話そうか　わざわざメールにしないこと いつかかなえる未来に向かう　そのままの存在が 俺を映す Feeling each other たとえ世界の　どこにいても 渡しあえるから 会いたいね　うれしいニュースもあるし 聞きたいよ　電話じゃわからなかったこと いつかかなえる未来に向かう　頑張ってる存在が 最高のエール Get together in the pool　仲間がいる場所へ We can meet　いつだって　Oh, That’s right Let’s Get together in the pool　素顔になる場所で We can meet　いつだって |-| Rōmaji = Get together in the pool nakama ga iru basho e We can meet itsu datte Tōku naru natsu no saki de oretachi wa yumenotsudzuki o Sukoshizutsu katachi o kaete jibun no kōsu de ima mo oyoi deru Feeling each other Ano hibi o wake atta kizuna ga areba You give me energy Tatoe sekai no dokoni ite mo Kanji aerukara Aitai ne ureshī nyūsu mo arushi Kikitai yo denwa ja wakaranakatta koto Kuyashinamida mo misereba ī sa ganbatteru sonzai ga Saikō no ēru Get together in the pool nakama ga iru basho e We can meet itsu datte Oh, That’ s right Let’s get together in the pool sugao ni naru basho de We can meet itsu datte Makenai sa shitteru nda oretachi wa yume ga arukara Tachiagaru jibun no hokori de tsugi no sutēji e sō sa nando datte Believing each other Massuguna michi nante nai kamo shirenai You take me higher Dakedo omaenara akiramenai Yūki o kureru yo Aitaina tokubetsu nyūsu wanakute mo Hanasou ka wazawaza mēru ni shinai koto Itsuka kanaeru mirai ni mukau sonomama no sonzai ga Ore o utsusu Feeling each other Tatoe sekai no dokoni ite mo Watashi aerukara Aitai ne ureshī nyūsu mo arushi Kikitai yo denwa ja wakaranakatta koto Itsuka kanaeru mirai ni mukau ganbatteru sonzai ga Saikō no ēru Get together in the pool nakama ga iru basho e We can meet itsu datte Oh, That’ s right Let’ s get together in the pool sugao ni naru basho de We can meet itsu datte |-| English = Get together in the pool the place where our friends are We can meet anytime From that distant summer, our dream is continuing It has changed shape slowly but we’re still swimming our own course Feeling each other As long as we have those bonds of understanding from those days You give me energy No matter where we go in the world We can still feel them I want to see you I’ve got some good news too I want to hear it the things I couldn’t tell from over the phone You can show me your bitter tears too, just trying your best is The best yell Get together in the pool the place where our friends are We can meet anytime Oh, That’s right Let’s Get together in the pool the place where we can be honest We can meet anytime I know we can’t lose because we have our dreams We’ll keep standing with our pride, moving towards the next stage Believing each other There might not be a straight path You take me higher But with you, I won’t give up You give me courage I want to see you even if you don’t have any news Shall we talk? About the things it was pointless to text about I’ll face the future that will someday be realized. Just being like that Reflects me Feeling each other No matter where we go in the world We’ll still be able to feel it I want to see you I’ve got some good news too I want to hear it the things I couldn’t tell from over the phone One day your dream will be met. just trying your best is The best yell Get together in the pool the place where our friends are We can meet anytime Oh, That’s right Let’s Get together in the pool the place where we can be honest We can meet anytime Translated by kudouusagi Videos TVアニメ『Free! -Dive to the Future-』キャラクターソングミニアルバム Vol.2 Close Up Memories 試聴動画 References Navigation |color2 = #e0eafb |font color = #FFFFFF}} category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Duet Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories